


M'Ladybug and her Chaton

by cherryvillain



Series: Adrinette/Ladynoir/Marichat/Ladrien Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Flustered Adrien Agreste, POV Adrien Agreste, Plagg Being Plagg, Tikki Is So Done, i wrote this entire fic in comic sans, i'm making up tags as i write, is danger of uwu-ing too hard a reason to warn against or?, marinette kisses adrien first, me? a wholehearted adrinette shipper? you know it, plagg outs himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvillain/pseuds/cherryvillain
Summary: i'm an absolute little shit who has no clue how to write love-y dove-y shit so i hope this is ok whoops





	M'Ladybug and her Chaton

**Author's Note:**

> i'm an absolute little shit who has no clue how to write love-y dove-y shit so i hope this is ok whoops

Adrien was in trouble. Very, very much trouble. As in, holy shit I’m seriously so fucking in love with this girl, trouble. How had he not noticed her before?

 

“A-a-Adrien. How are today you! I-I mean, today you how are- h-how are you today!” Marinette Dupain-Cheng said to him, with her beautiful eyes wide. Her plush lips parted in a smile as her cheeks flushed, looking like a rosy, blue-haired goddess in mortal form. Paired with her pigtails, and the freckles along her nose, she was the most beau-.

 

“I-I’m good! How are you Marinette?” He managed to say coherently, before immediately flushing and smiling nervously. Her bluebell eyes are so distracting, he thought. They’re almost like looking into a portal to the Isles of the Blessed. He somehow managed to blush harder than before as that crossed his mind.

 

She smiled, her face brighter than the sun, as she started fiddling with her purse strap.

 

“I’m good. How was yesterday’s photo shoot? I saw you heading into the park with the other models for the line.”   
  


“It was amazing! Gods, you’d have fit right in with the rest of the crew-” He rambled on nervously for another ten minutes, feeling his face burn with a blush the whole time Marinette listened to him talk.

 

“-and then Nathalie had to have security escort her off the set of the shoot, while the girl has these huge tears rolling down her face. I feel kinda bad for her, she was only trying to draw us while we were already posing. I mean she could have asked, maybe gotten permission and been paid if she was good enough at it. She seemed really nice, so I wish I got to talk to her about it.” Adrien finished rambling, glancing over at Marinette. He started blushing again as he saw the enraptured look on her face.

 

Marinette turned red when she noticed he was looking at her. She giggled nervously as he hid a smile behind his hand.

 

“Anyways we shou-”

 

“CAMEMBERT, ADRIEN, I NEED CAM-” Plagg paused, eyes wide as he noticed Marinette standing next to his Chosen. “Oh shit… uh. _Meow_?”

 

“C-c-c-CHAT NOIR???” Marinette stuttered, her face pale as her eyes flickered between the small god and him.

 

“Uhh.. Oops?”

 

“No fucking shit, Plagg. Ugh, gods I’m so sorry. Yes, Mari-” He stuttered to a stop as he stared, wide-eyed at the tiny spotted god she pulled out of her purse. Oh. _Oh_. Oh holy shi-

 

“M-m’ladybug? Marinette, y-you’re milady? Fuck, I could have been dating you this entire time if I knew both the girls I’m in love with were the same person-” Adrien blushed bright red. Shit-

 

Oh.

 

_Oh_.

 

This is nice, he thought as his eyes slipped closed. Marinette’s lips pressed against his, warm and soft after she practically smashed their faces together. Her hands small against his cheeks as she held his face to hers. Adrien felt his hands flutter around for a second before instinctively resting on her hips.

 

As she pulled away, he let his eyes slide back open, his pupils probably huge. His face feels like it’s on fire against the cool touch of her hands.

 

“ _Wow_.”

 

“That’s all you’re going to say? Really, _chaton_? I thought you’d be more chatty, after all, you found out my identity.”

 

“It’s kinda at the back of my mind, I’m too dazed from that kiss…” They both laughed softly as Plagg and Tikki squealed.


End file.
